Showdown Chronicles
by KiaraDuman
Summary: What if the Xiaolin monks took on five apprentices, Ping Pong plus four others. And what happens if Chase Young wants his hands on the new apprentices. However these new apprentices have something to hide when they become apprentices and how they can walk in the dreams of a certain monk before they meet. adventure, humor, friendship, hurt, romance RaixOc KimxOc ClayxOc OcxOc(X3)
1. Chapter 1

When Kiara and Meharu were still young they learned that they were from the dimension of Azarath and that's why they had crimson red eyes. Since they were twins they had both had jet black hair, but Meharu had purple highlights. When they were only six years their parents were killed by a man with long black hair and golden eyes, leaving them the only survivors of Azarth. Shortly after their parents were killed they sealed most of their power in a dimension they created, even though they were only six years they were extremely smart. They were on their own until they were thirteen years old when the man who killed their parents came back. He took them to his lair in China were they saw a girl about their age that had shoulder dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. The girl saw that both Kiara and Meharu had crimson red eyes and jet black hair, but Kiara's reached her knees while Meharu's reached her butt with purple highlights. They stared at each other until the man walked up to them.

"The name is Chase Young the reason you three are here is because I have chosen four of you to be my apprentices. The fourth will join us very soon so make yourself comfortable. " said Chase.

"And what happened if we say screw you on being your apprentices?" Meharu asked as she crossed her arms.

"Then you will spend the next thousand years frozen in ice." said Chase. All three girls looked at him shocked as several jungle cats surrounded them. "The cats will escort you to your room and you'll have one day to decide to join me or not. The cats escorted them to their room where they saw four bed, one large closet, and one bathroom. They walked in as the doors closed behind them and they each picked a bed.

"Now that we're away from him we can introduce ourselves. I'm Kiara and this is my twin sister Meharu." said Kiara.

"I'm Rainbow Vatica." said Rainbow.

"Nice to meet you Rainbow." said Meharu. Just then the doors went flying open and they looked in that direction to see Chase standing there with another girl about their age with mid back alburn brown hair, sea greenish-blue eyes, and tan skin.

"This is Estella. She'll be training with you if you decide to join me." Chase said before he walked out leaving the four girls alone.

"Nice to meet you Estella. I'm Meharu, this is my twin sister Kiara and Rainbow. Come join us we have an empty bed." said Meharu. Estella walked over and sat on the empty bed.

"I need to know. Are you going to accept his offer?" asked Estella. Kiara and Meharu looked at each other before they looked back at Estella.

"No since he's the one who killed our parents when we were only six." said Kiara.

"He killed mine too!" said Rainbow. "What about you Estella?" Estella looked down as the others looked at her.

"He killed yours too, didn't he?" Meharu asked as Estella looked at them.

"Yeah." said Estella. They kept taking and came to the conclusion that he killed their parents when they were young so they grew up hating the world, not expecting that they would recognize him. So all four of them decided to decline his offer even though it meant being frozen for a thousand years. Also Rainbow and Estella asked why Kiara and Meharu had crimson red eyes. So Meharu explained that they were the last survivors of Azarath since it was destroyed over twenty years ago and since they were the last survivors they had all the power of people that ever lived in Azarath, which is why they sealed most of it away when they were six. Later that night after dinner they were in their room talking and laughing when Chase came bursting through the door steaming mad.

"WILL YOU FOUR KEEP IT DOWN!?" Chase yelled.

"Wow! Someone has anger issues." Estella said with a smirk.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Chase growled.

"Yes your majesty." Rainbow sad sarcastically. He glared a them before he turned around and started walking out.

"Good to know pretty boy has a short temper." Kiara whispered causing them to laugh hysterically.

"THAT'S IT!" Chase snapped as he whipped around causing them to stop laughing. "I thought it was reasonable for me to give you a day to decided to join me or not. Now I demand the answer right this moment." The four girls looked at each other before they looked back at him.

"There is no way I'd be your apprentice." said Kiara

"No way in hell." said Rainbow.

"I'd rather be frozen for a thousand years." said Estella.

"You must be dreaming if you think I would be your apprentice." said Meharu.

"So be it." Chase said before he raised his hand causing the girls to cover their face before he froze them were they were sitting. After a minute they opened their eyes and got up off the ground.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Estella asked as she and Rainbow looked around.

"This is our dimension." said Kiara.

"But how are we here? Chase froze us solid." said Estella.

"That's true, physically we're still frozen, but mentally we're here. This way we can do what we want and not age." said Kiara.

"Nice." Rainbow said before they stared walking. Only after a short while they stopped since they saw a tiger with rainbow stripes and a lion with a rainbow main. It was clear that both the tiger and lion were about twice the size of a normal tiger and lion. "Who are they?"

"Faryin is the tiger and Megaa is the lion. Usually they're pretty friendly, but they can be pretty protective, especially Kai." said Meharu.

"Who's Kai?" asked Estella. Kiara pointed passed Faryin and Megaa to a panda with rainbow eyes.

"That's Kai." Kiara said as she lowered her arm and continued walking. Rainbow, Estella, and Meharu quickly followed her with Kai, Megga, and Faryin behind them.

"I was thinking that since we have a thousand years that we..." Rainbow started before Faryin cut her off.

"You want to be Azarathian like them." Faryin said as they all stopped causing Rainbow and Estella to hide behind Kiara and Meharu.

"You didn't tell us they could talk!" said Estella.

"We're giant mythical rainbow creatures. Why wouldn't we be able to talk?" asked Megaa.

"You just caught us by surprise." Rainbow said as she and Estella came out of hiding.

"Back to what Faryin said, Kai is it possible?" asked Meharu.

"It is, but it will take years of practice." said Kai.

"Well we do have the time." said Meharu. They started walking again and didn't stop until they walked into an enormous library. Both Rainbow and Estella looked around in amazement. "All the knowledge of everyone who had ever lived in Azarth."

"Millions of years, dozens of generations, and countess dimensions." said Megga.

"Where do we start?" asked Estella.

"At the beginning." Faryin said before he started walking away with Megga and Kai right behind him. Estella, Rainbow, Kiara, and Meharu followed them to one end of the library.

"Before you start there is something you must know." Kai said as all four girls looked at him. "Once you start down the path of be coming Azarathian you can not stop until it is done." In return he just got several confused looks from Kiara, Rainbow, Estella, and Meharu.

"What he means is that once you start you can't stop half way through." said Faryin.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why?" asked Rainbow.

"Azarathian power can be unpredictable and hard to control." said Megaa.

"You will need to know everything in order to become Azarathian and once you read a book it is with you forever." said Kai

"Understandable." Estella said before the started reading. Even Kiara and Meharu starts reading to freshen up on their history and powers. Megaa, Kai, and Faryin relaxed as they watched the four girls read ready to answer any questions they came across. Meanwhile Chase was clueless as to what the girls were up too. Since he thought that the girls were frozen in ice physically and mentally. He had no idea the girls were mentally preparing for when Chase unfroze them and they can repay him for killing their parents.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything except Oc's.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It had been close to a thousand years since Chase froze Rainbow, Estella, Kiara, and Meharu. Since then Estella and Rainbow became Azarathian before they sealed most of their power away. Also since they had a lot of free time they did whatever they wanted to until one day Meharu came running up to Kiara, Estella, Rainbow, Kai, Faryin, and Megaa out of breath. Rainbow and Estella just looked at each other while Kiara stared at her sister.

"Meharu what's wrong?" Faryin asked as Rainbow and Estella looked at her. She got her breath back before she looked at them.

"You know how 1500 years ago one of our ancestors fought along side of Dashi against Wuya?" asked Meharu.

"Of course it was in one of the books we read, but what does this have to do with now?" said Estella.

"Well I've been keeping an eye on the temple and three new monks are joining to today." said Meharu.

"This might be interesting." said Kiara.

"Not only that, but it will give us something to do." Rainbow said before they waked off to the windows so they can see what's going on. Omi was standing there in the rain before started jumping and flipping trying to perfect her lotus strike.

"Omi time to come in young monk." Master Fung said from the door way.

"But Master Fung my lotus strike ends an eighth of an inch to the left. As a Xiaoin Dragon of the water..." Omi said before Master Fung cut him off

"You're not a Xiaolin Dragon yet, Omi." said Master Fung.

"Yes, but I have been chosen to become one and that means straining for and obtaining perfection." said Omi.

"It also means having the sense to get out of the rain. Come young monk there are things I must tell you." Master Fung said causing Omi to raise his eye brow before walking over to Master Fung.

"Calling it quits kid. That lotus strike looks like it was dragging a little to the left." Dojo said while relaxing in a small tree.

"Dojo don't you have a scroll you're suppose the guarding?" Master Fung asked as he looked over his shoulder.

The ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. Come on 1500 years I've been watching it and all its done is gathered dust." said Dojo.

"Each day holds new surprises Dojo Kanojo Cho." said Master Fung.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going." Dojo said as he raised his hands in defeat before he hopped out of the small tree on to his hands and walked off with his tail in the air.

"Speaking of surprises I have one for you, Omi." Master Fung said as he looked back at Omi before he started walking further into the temple. "New students are joining the temple."

"New students!" Omi said as his eyes widened. "This has never happened before." He caught up with Master Fung and started walking on two fingers. "Can I teach them to walk on their fingers Master?" He hopped to his feet and his behind a plant. "Or to blend into the shadows?" He came out from behind the plant and started crawling up a wall then the ceiling causing Master Fung to stop. "Or maybe to walk on walls and ceilings too?" He grabbed Omi by the head and put him on the ground.

"Perhaps young monk. Perhaps." Master Fung said before they went into he over room where there was three people waiting. One had short dark brown hair with greenish-black eyes and he was wearing a short sleeved white hoodie, green pants, red wrist bands, and red gym shoes. The female had short blond hair that was obviously a wig with blue eyes and she was wearing a blue shirt with a red starin the middle, a red and white skirt, knee high white socks, and red and blue shoes. And the last one was tall had short blond hair with dark blue and he was wearing a cowboy hat, light blue button shirt, blue jeans, a red handkerchief around his neck, brown gloves, belt, and boots. "Omi I would like you to meet Raimundo."

"What' sup?" asked Raimundo.

"Kimiko." said Master Fung.

"He said that! Hey. No way!" Kimiko said as he was talking on the phone.

"And Clay." said Master Fung

"Howdy." Clay said as he tipped his hat.

"Master where are the new students?" asked Omi.

"Right in front of you, Omi." Master Fung as he motioned with his and.

"They are not what I expected." said Omi.

"The best things in life rarely are." said Master Fung.

"You are right Master." Omi said before walking over to Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay. "Welcome my new and strangely attired friends."

"I must be going young ones." Master Fung said before he started walking away causing Omi to look at him. "I can see there is much teaching to be done here."

"Yes Master. Much teaching indeed." Omi said as he turned back the the others. They went outside and Omi started walking onhis fingers again. "The key is balance If you are a beginner you might want to start with three fingers."

"Huh just curious when will we need this?" Clay asked using his fingers.

"Try never." Raimundo said annoyed.

"Okay Kayko I'll e-mail it to you." Kimiko said as she hung up her phone. "If there a net connection around here? No, no worries. I'll go Wi-Fi." She pulled out her PDA and started typing.

"Oh what is that?... Is it magic?" Omi asked curiously.

"It's a PDA. I'm sending a message to a friend in Tokyo." Kimiko said still writing.

"A secret message?" asked Omi.

"Nah I'm just taking her I met very strange kid who apparently doesn't know about personal space issues." Kimiko said as she looked at Omi.

"Really? Who? Is it that guy?" Omi asked as pointed at Clay while hiddding behind Kimkio.

"Not me partner." said Clay.

"It's you chrome dome." Raimundo said causing Omi to blush from embarrassment.

"Lesson two the fierce cheetah method of fighting. I defy you to catch me." Omi said as bounced around. "Witness the speed of a cheetah." Just then Clay threw his lasso and caught Omi by the ankle before pulling him back towards them.

"I hope I haven't mucked up you lesson too much little feller. Just can't resist a challenge." Clay said as he continued to pull Omi towards them.

"Yeah. The cowboy just lassoed the little guy." Kimkio said on the phone.

"I am the teacher! You are the students! You will give me the respect I deserve!" said Omi.

"Respect this." Raimundo said as he panted Omi before walking away. Omi blush again as Kimiko stared laughing

"No way the Brazilian kid just panted the bald kid!" said Kimiko. Meanwhile with the girls, they were the ground laughing at the fact that Omi just got panted.

"Oh man did you see his face?" Estella asked as she kept laughing.

"Oh man I didn't know a person could turn that shade red!" Rainbow said as she was holding her sides from laughing so hard. Meharu started coughing due to lack of air in her lungs.

"I like this Raimundo, he's defiantly a rebel." Kiara said starting to calm down.

"Kiara what are you thinking?" asked Meharu.

"That we may need some help to fully get away from Chase?" Rainbow asked as they got up.

"Exactly." said Kiara.

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Estella.

"There is a way to walk in his dreams, but it can be very verge." said Kai.

"Really? How?" asked Rainbow.

"We'll let you know when the time is right." said Megaa. Knowing that they will tell them later they went back to watching what was going on at the temple to see them sitting in a circle and Master Fung was talking about the Shen Gong Wu.

"I have a question." Raimundo said as he raised and lowered his hand.

"Yes Raimundo?" asked Master Fung.

"I saw my room and no bed, just a mat. What the dilly?" Raimundo asked as he pointed behind him with his thumb and shook his head before he shrugged his shoulders and stuck up his nose. He saw the others glaring at him causing him to look away for a brief second before looking back at them. "Hum... We can talk later." They got up and walked into the other room.

"Learning is a treasure that will follow it's owner everywhere." Master Fung said as they walked up to a scroll.

"The ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu." Omi said as Master Fung opened the scroll revealin the info of the first Shen Gong Wu: The Mantis Flip Coin.

"Ahh the Mantis Flip Coin, it has revealed itself. Who ever holds the coin will leap with the skills of a Mantis." said Master Fung.

"Wild!" Kimiko said excited before Master Fung closed the scroll.

"And so our grand quest begins." Omi said as he pointed into the air. "Follow me to victory." He started to run out of the room then stopped. "I have no idea where I'm going."

"Yeah how do we find the Shen Gone Wu?" Kimiko asked Master Fung.

"Dojo, you helped Master Dashi hide them." Master Fung said as they all looked at Dojo.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Dojo said as he looked away with his eyes closed before he pointed at Master Fung. "You can't possibly expect me to..." He pointed to himself before his eye opened wide and his tail started going back and forth quickly. "This way!" He pointed in the direction where the coin was.

"Right like we're going to take direction from a gecko." said Raimundo.

"Gecko!" Dojo said as he put his hands on his hips before he grew into a 40 foot dragon and blew a little fire. "Don't ever call me a gecko!"

"My mistake." Raimundo said nodding his head shocked. Meanwhile the girls were getting bored watching the monks as they were watching them fly through the air as Kimiko explained her game pal and Omi started to play.

"Man I didn't think it was going to be his boring. I need action!" said Meharu.

"Then take a look." Faryin said as Raimundo snuck up behind Omi and turned it off before he took off causing Omi to cry.

"My little friend has been taken by the dark forces of evil! Po-Chi are you in there? Can you hear the sound of my voice?" Omi cried. They smiled as Kimiko walked over to Raimundo, who was laughing and hit his arm causing him to stop.

"Don't mess with the monk." Kimiko growled as Raimundo griminced.

"Girl you hit hard!" Raimundo said as he rubbed his arm and she walked away.

"Don't worry Omi the power just got switched off. See?" Kimiko asked as she turned it back on.

"Po-Chi you have returned! I must remember to honor the power of the off switch." Omi said before going back to the game. They had landed in San Francisco and Dojo went back to his normal size before they walked out of an ally.

"Wow a lot has changed in the last 1500 years!" Dojo said as they stopped.

"So many people! So many buildings! What is this place?" asked Omi.

"San Francisco." said Raimundo.

"We got a Mantis Flip Coin to find." Kimiko said motioning with her hand. Just before Dojo started sniffing the air to locate the coin.

"And it's close." Dojo said before he sniffed the air again. "Real close."

"Bow before me citizens of planet Earth." Jack said as he held up the Mantis flip coin. "I now rule you with the Mantis Flip Coin." He the flipped down from the building he was standing on behind the monks and now stood in front of them. Just then Wuya came out from behind Jack.

"You can not rule the world, yet." Wuya said before she flew to the other side of him. "You have, but one Shen Gong Wu."

"How many are there?" asked Jack.

"Hundreds!" Wuya growled.

"WHAT! Okay you're gonna need to get solid and help me out here." Jack said waving his hand.

"Hello friend that coin is of great mystical importance. May we please have it?" asked Omi.

"No way shorty." Jack said as he shook his head. "This Shen Gong Wu is mine."

"How does he know about Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo asked Kimiko.

"How indeed?" Wuya asked as she flew out to everyone could see her.

"Wuya! Wow the years have not been kind to you." Dojo said smugly.

"Mind your young reptile!" Wuya snapped in Dojo's face causing him to Omi's shirt. "Dashi isn't here to protect you."

"Away evil spirit. You can not stop us." said Omi.

"She can't. I can." Jack said as he pushed a button on his watch. "Jackbots attack!" They looked at him shocked as several bots flew down. "Minch them." As ordered the several blades came out of the side and started spinning before they moved towards Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi.

"Water!" Omi yelled before he kicked a not destroying in. Kimiko flipped kicked one while Raimundo swung one not into another before he dodged one coming at him and it hit the wall. Clay had one coming at him and he just threw himself at it destroying it.

"It's not your weight. It's how you throw it around." Clay told Omi as he walked up to him.

"You never menchioned freaks in pajamas would be looking for the Shen Gong Wu too." Jack complained to Wuya.

"Details! You got the flip coin! GO!" Wuya yelled. Just then Jack attivated his heli-bot and started to take off.

"The Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi said before he went after Jack. However when Kimiko threw one of the bots it almost hit Raimundo, but he ducked just in time only for it to hit Clay who in turned hit Omi.

"A lesson for losers don't mess with Jack Spicer!" Jack yelled as he flew off. Meanwhile Omi blamed the others for losing the coin. Just before Dojo told them there was another Shen Gong Wu and Kimiko pulled the scroll out of her back pack to reveal the Two-Ton Tuning. They went to Italy to jet the Shen Gong Wu only to see Jack already had it. "The Two-Ton Tunic is mine."

"Not so fast!" Raimundo yelled as he and Clay grabbed the tunic while knocking Jack into a boat. Just then they saw more of Jack's bots coming at them and Omi activated the Two-Ton Tunic, but it was too heavy and made the dock fall into the water. The were on there way to get the third Shen Gong Wu: The Eye of Dashi.

"I do not wish to speak of the recent failures of my or my students." said Omi. They landed in the middle of the forest and Clay was liking it, but Kimiko couldn't get a cell phone signal and Raimundo was using Dojo like a metal detector.

"If I were a Shen Gong Wu. Where would I be?" asked Raimundo.

"Close. You'd be close." said Dojo. Omi spotted and went after it, but both he and Jack grabbed it at the same time. They started pulling it back and forth when it started to glow.

"It's a Xiaolin Showdown!" said Omi.

"It's a what now?" asked Raimundo.

"A Xiaolin Showdown. It's what happens when two warriors reach a stalemate over a Shen Gong Wu. Two words: freak-y." said Dojo. Omi challenged Jack to a Showdown which was stone hopping and Jack accepted.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi yelled. Just then the area changed and it was high pillars with the others standing off to the side. "I did not expect this."

"That's a Xiaolin Showdown for ya, always keeps you guessing. GONG YI TANPAI!" Dojo yelled and he just got confused looks from both Omi and Jack. "That means go." The Showdown started and Omi started using the things he learned from Clay and Kimiko as Jack sent two of his bots after him. He threw his weight into one and turned off the other. He then kept jumping from stone to stone until he fell right in front of Jack.

"Now that I've defeated you. Perhaps you'll respect the genius of Jack Spicer." Jack said with a cocky attitude.

"Respect this." Omi said as he panted Jack causing the others to laugh. Omi finished getting the Mantis Flip Coin and the Eye of Dashi. They went back to the temple and gave the Shen Gong Wu to Master Fung. Omi then told him that he had taught much to Rai, Kim, and Clay only for Master Fung to tell him that they are there to reach him: Raimundo the dradon of wind, Kimiko the dragon of fire, Clay the dragon of Earth. Omi asked if it was true and Master Fung told him that he did not want to tell him until he was ready. Omi passed out and Clay joked that he wasn't ready. That night Faryin, Megga, and Kai showed the girls how to walk in the monks dreams or in the matter of speaking Raimundo's dreams. Several weeks passed since the girls started watching the monks and Omi was now going through a obstacle course before he finished by the others asked he grabbed the stuffed dog.

"Nice Omi! Eight seconds faster than Raimundo!" Kimiko praised the Dragon of Water once he passed through the gate with the dog in hand.

"Yeah, your one slippery little dude." Raimundo said as he put the puppy back to its pedestal.

"I foolishly and shamefully lost a quarter second on the sandbags. As you might say, I smell bad." Omi stated with a sorrowful face.

"I stink, not I smell bad." Raimundo corrected the temple-raised boy, who blinked in confusion.

"I stink..?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, and you smell bad too." Raimundo teased with a snicker, before Kimiko pushed him away.

"Alright Clay, you're the last one up." Kimiko stated to the cowboy as he got ready on the line.

"So all I gotta do is be the fastest to get to that doggie?" Clay asked once more. Omi nodded with a large grin.

"Correct!" he declared as Raimundo walked over to his side, Clay nodded his head.

"Alright." Clay stated as he got into position, taking in a deep breath to prepare himself.

"Your records safe, Clay's element is Earth, speed of a rock." Raimundo whispered to Omi.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Kimiko yelled out, causing Clay to get out of his position. Slowly, Clay turned around and counterclockwise of the track, grabbing the dog, giving it to Omi.

"Here ya go, think I shaved a few seconds off your record, Omi." Clay said as the rest of them looked at him a bit dumb-struck as Raimundo and Kimiko,started laughing.

"But...But you are supposed to go run and jump and kick!" Omi exclaimed to the Dragon of Earth.

"I didn't much see the point in all that hoopin' 'nd 'hollerin' so long as I got the dog." Clay explained.

"Or you knew you couldn't beat us with your old-man kung-fu." Raimundo joked as he imitated Clay's slow movements.

"Ha-ha-ha! Raimundo mocks Clay's tai chi by calling it old-people kung-fu!" Omi laughed, mimicking Raimundo's pose before laughed out again. "He implies Clay is like old man doing kung-fu!" Omi continued to over think the joke as he fell to the ground laughing, not noticing Master Fung's appearance. The other students looked away awkwardly, trying to look not so involved in Omi's teasing.

"Omi! Ex-nay on the eesing-tay!" Kimiko whispered harshly to Omi.

"Is there something funny about old people and their kung-fu, young monk?" Master Fung finally asked quickly getting Omi's attention as he stopped laughing and his eyes grew wide. He gasped before getting up and bowing with as much respect as he could.

"Master Fung..!" Omi started.

"You would recall Omi that the oldest oak in the grove is by far the strongest, yes..?" Master Fung told the youngest student, who frowned a bit yet bowed in respect.

"Yes Master...Ummm…Clay cheated!" Omi exclaimed pointing to the Dragon-in-training.

"Ohhh...? There is more to being a Xiaolin Dragon than just running and jumping young monk," Fung told Omi, who couldn't agree more it seemed.

"Oh yes Master! There is kicking too!" Omi enthusiastically kicked the air.

"True, but being a Xiaolin Dragon also means seeing a world in a different way. For example, finding simple solutions to complicated problems or avoiding unnecessary obstacles and confrontations. Well done Clay." Master Fung stated as he came over to the dragon of Earth, who gave him a smile.

"Thank you sir," Clay tipped his hat.

"Look alive people! We've got a hot Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo yelled as he slithered into sight, before opening the scroll to reveal the newest Wu.

"Ah the Fist of Tebigong, a most powerful Shen Gong Wu indeed." Master Fung said as they all watched the animated person that demonstrated the fist's power.

"Oooooh it packs a punch...Literally..!" Raimundo exclaimed as the fist punched through a brick wall and took it down instantly. The four students and Master Fung made their way to the Shen Gong Wu vault, where Master Fung rang the bells to open the vault. The stones turned to stairs and went downwards where the Shen Gong Wu they had were being held.

"Quickly, young ones. Choose your own Shen Gong Wu for battle." said Master Fung.

"Dibs on the Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo proclaimed as he approached the stone drawer holding the lightning Shen Gong Wu.

"No!" Omi objected as Raimundo opened the drawer. "You cannot have it! You don't know what it will do!"

"Sure I do!" the Wind Dragon said as he held the medallion up and out of Omi's reach as he jumped for it. "It's supposed to…shoot lightning or something. Besides, I called it!"

"But I won it in the Showdown! I should be the first to use it!" Omi whined.

"Fighting over a Shen Gong Wu? Are you two trying to start a Xiaolin Showdown?" Master Fung intervened.

"Master Fung, please decide which of us should take the Eye of Dashi." Omi asked of him.

"It should go to the winner of the obstacle course." Master Fung answered.

"YES! In your head, Raimundo!" Omi proclaimed.

Raimundo then corrected. "In your face!"

"Talk to my fingers!" Omi said as he put up his hand and wriggled his fingers at him.

"I didn't mean you, Omi. Clay was the fastest." said Master Fung.

"What?! But…he…" Omi sputtered out as Raimundo handed it to Master Fung.

"Use it well." Master Fung said as he handed it to Clay.

"Thank you Master Fung, sir." Clay said as he took it.

"The Mantis Flip Coin." Master Fung said as he handed it to Raimundo. "And the Two-Ton Tunic." Which he gave to Kimiko.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright." Raimundo grumbled as he pocketed the coin.

"Thank you, Master Fung," Kimiko bowed her head slightly.

"I get no Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked with large eyes before his bottom lip quivered.

"We have but three, Omi. If you want one, I suggest you retrieve the Fist of Tebigong," Master Fung told him.

"Alright, you heard the man! Shake your tails! We've got a Shen Gong Wu to find!" Dojo said before they took off. "That fist of Tebigong must be close...! 'Cause I'm getting a wicked case of Shen Gong Wu Rash." He landed onto the ground somewhere in the wilderness in Spain, the group hopping off after he did.

"Could you be more specific...?" Kimiko questioned the large green dragon, who shrunk down to size.

"Yeah. It kinda itches here, but it's more burny down there, and behind my tail I got this unsightly cracking. I mean it. It's, uph." Dojo complained itching his body with his talons.

"I meant the location of the Shen Gong Wu! Can you tell us exactly where it is?" Kimiko asked Dojo as the others split up.

"Yeah, instead of making us look behind every-" Raimundo started as he pulled back some bushes only to jump back with a gasp. "JACK SPICER!"

This gained everyone's attention as they saw the red-haired evil 'genius' and his army of Jack-Bots. Quickly everyone got in fighting formation.

"Well surprise, surprise...! Robo-minions." was all Jack had to say before his robots raised into the air as blade activated along their sides and flew right at them.

"WATER!" Omi yelled before dodged one, jumped over one, and kicked a third.

"WIND!" Raimundo yelled before he kicked up a robot head to smack one robot, flip kicked another, and tore the head off a third. "Hey robot forget something?"

"FIRE!" Kimiko yelled before she kicked two robots then another two.

Whoa hey watch it." Dojo said as he dodged robot parts flying at him. "Uh...Clay..? Big fight here. You wanna get in the game?"

"Just takin' my cleansin' breath. Now I'm ready to-" Clay was cut off when he was pushed to the side and over a cliff thanks to a Jackbot. Kimiko ran over and jumped into the air.

"Two-Ton Tunic." Kimiko said activating the armor before she landed on a robot. "Are you okay?" She looked down the side of the cliff, relieved to see that the two had landed on a tree branch.

"Don't worry about us none, just get that Shen Gong Wu!" Clay yelled up to her, with a nod Kimiko ran back into battle.

"Mantis Flip Coin." Raimundo said as he flipped it in hand and caught just before he jumped causing two robots to crash into each other. He then slid down a hill next to Omi. "Bet you wish you had this Shen Gong Wu?"

"Yes, but you need it more the me." Omi said as he destroyed two robots. "The battle is over, Spicer! You've lost!"

"Oh, no! Whatever shall we do?" Jack fake gasped with Wuya coming to his side.

"Perhaps they should meet our new friend: Le Mime." she suggested, the two stepping to the side to reveal their new 'friend.' It was indeed a mime from the lack of noise and the white make-up on his face. He was dressed in black slacks, a red and white striped long-sleeved shirt, and a black bowler cap. He lifted it up in greeting to them.

"You brought a mime?" Kimiko asked with a laugh.

"What're you gonna do, annoy us to death?" Raimundo jokingly questioned. Le Mime then went around them, moving his hands as if forming a box. This, at first, seemed like a completely harmless mime trick.

"Look at him! He's pretending to put us in a box! So lame!" Kimiko scoffed in humor and then she said with fake panic. "Oh, no! We are trapped! We cannot get out!" Omi began to laugh as he decided to lead them.

"Very silly! I-UMPH!" Omi said as he ran into an invisible wall.

The youngest monk stepped back as he collided with that wasn't there. Raimundo went ahead to try, but recoiled back and held his nose as he felt the same result.

"There is a wall here!" Raimundo said as he stepped back.

"Guys? We really are trapped!" Kimiko said as reached out her arms, also feeling the surfaces of the walls. Le Mime dusted off his hands as he finished the work he was meant to do. Jack and Wuya strolled right past the trapped Xiaolin Dragons.

"You kids have fun. We're off to get the Fist of Tebigong!" said Jack. Le Mime waved to them and followed the boy 'genius' and Heylin witch ghost. That only drove them to try harder to get out of the trap.

"Umph!" Clay grunted as he pulled himself onto the top of the cliff. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Dojo looked over to see Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi were there and from the looks on their faces, they were happy to see the Dragon who wasn't trapped, but while they flailed their arms and their lips moved, no sound came out.

"Hey, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be roundin' up that Fist of Tebigong?" Clay asked the group as he approached them, who mutely moved their mouths and waved their arms in response. "What's that? I can't hear you!"

"Oooh! They're playing charades!" Dojo said excitedly as he crawled up onto Clay's shoulder.

"Odd time for fancy-pants parlor games, but, uh, you guys know best," Clay shrugged his shoulders and decided to go along with it.

"Fabric softener! Uh…an igloo! Uh, um…tooth decay!" Dojo threw out random guesses. "It's ham! It's salt-cured ham!"

"Nope that's a monkey if I ever did see one." Clay said as he saw Raimundo jumping and yelling like a monkey.

"He can not hear us." Omi told Kimiko as Raimundo started growling while biting on his lower lip.

"He thinks were playing charades." said Kimiko.

"Fine. I got a charade for him." Raimundo said as he pushed up his already short sleeve before walking over to Clay and pointed to himself.

"You." said Clay.

"Raimundo. Good start." said Dojo. Raimundo then turned and pointed to his butt.

"Heinie! Tushis! Gluteus Maximus!" Dojo kept guessing.

"Butt." said Clay.

"Right." said Dojo. Raimundo kicked his foot in the air.

"Kick." said Clay. Raimundo then pointed to Clay.

"You." said Dojo.

"Me...Raimundo's gonna kick my...Hey!" said Clay.

"Ohhh five yards for unnecessary roughness." said Dojo. Clay then walked over to Raimundo so that they were inches a part.

"Oh mister you done made me mad. I'm gonna..." Clay said before he ran into the invisible wall getting a satisficing smirk from Raimundo as he crossed his arms.

"It's some sort of invisible box." Raimundo mocked as he had one hand leaning against the wall/ "Hey took him long enough."

"Move." Kimiko said as pulled out her PDA and started typing on it as she walked up to the wall before she showed Clay.

"Trapped by Mime magic, stop Jack. Get Shen Gong Wu." said Clay.

"Magic mime? They've always been obnoxious, but now they're dangerous too?" Dojo asked after Clay read Kimiko's message before he took off.

"Our fate's rest in Clay's hands." Omi said as Clay disappeared over the hill.

"So what you're saying that we're doomed." Kimiko said before she walked over to the other side of the box as Raimundo sighed.

"Been nice knowing you guys." Raimundo said as he leaded up against the wall with this hands in his pockets.

"Raimundo, Kimiko we must have faith in out comrade Clay." said Omi.

"Old man kung-fu to the rescue. Not in this life." said Raimundo.

"Face it Omi if Clay's our last hope, we're hopeless." said Kimiko.

"Goodbye Fist of Tebigong." said Raimundo.

"Hello ten thousand years of darkness." said Kimiko.

"You may have a point." Omi said before he started screaming and running around the box, including the ceiling.

"Warmer! You're getting warmer!" Dojo said as Clay held him up, using him as a guide as they went to find the Fist of Tebigong. "Yeah, that Fist of Tebigong is so near. I can practically-" Dojo stopped and tensed at the sight of Le Mime blocking their path. "Brakes!" Clay skidded to a stop just a few feet away from Le MimeThe cowboy looked determined as he held up an open palm.

"Don't want no trouble, mime!" said Clay. Le Mime took on the same pose as Clay did, holding his arm out like he was cradling Dojo and held up a palm. He even pushed his bowler hat over his eyes to mimic Clay's cowboy hat. A few seconds of this went on, where none of them moved, until Dojo decided to speak up.

"One of you guys gonna do something?" asked Dojo.

"Hmm. Seems like the fella don't mean any harm." Clay observed as he brought his palm down, which Le Mime did as well. Clay boldly stepped forward and to the side, only for Le Mime to do the same.

"Beat it, Frenchie!" Dojo yelled at the mime. The cowboy then walked forward with his chest out. Le Mime clenched his fists and did the same. Acaisha winced when the two collided and fell to the ground.

"He's doin' everything I do!" Clay complained as he rubbed his head, which Le Mime copied.

"The mirror gag." Dojo clarified with a growl as he picked himself up off of the ground. "Man, I hate mimes!" The two males got in each other's faces, first sticking out their tongues and then tipping their hats to each other. They took one step back with Dojo watching them with a mix of confusion and mild interest.

"Cute, but we do have a Shen Gong Wu to find." Dojo reminded him.

"I reckon I got an idea." Clay smirked as he brought up a clenched fist. He and Le Mime circled each other as Clay spoke, "Fella this is gonna hurt you more than it'll hurt me." The two threw a few fake punches at their own faces. That is until…

BAM!

Dojo cringed at both sickening blows to the faces of both males. Le Mime couldn't take his own punch and fell to the ground out cold. Clay was fortunate enough to only come out with a black eye.

"Way to take one for the team." the little green dragon praised the cowboy as he climbed back on his shoulder. The three of them walked over Le Mime and went back on their way to find the Fist of Tebigong. Meanwhile Raimundo kept trying to get out of the box by kicking it.

"Give it a rest Raimundo." said Kimiko.

"No there has go to be a way out of here." Raimundo said as he kicked it one more time knocking him back into Kimiko and Omi. "Okay those walls are solid." They stood up determined to get out.

"Let me try." Kimiko said before she grabbed Raimundo's arm and flipped him against the wall causing him to slid down. "You're right those walls are solid." Raimundo spat out a few blades of grass as Omi prepared to do his Tsunami strike. However it didn't work so Kimiko just sat down and Raimundo laid against it with hands behind his head.

"There must be some way out of this box." Omi said as he pressed against it.

"If there is, I'm not seeing it. Then again I'm not seeing the box." Kimiko said annoyed.

"Well I'm not to proud to beg." Raimundo said as he stood up and pulled the Mantis Flip Coin put of his pocket. "Hey mister hilarious mime guy let us out." He started dragging the coin against invisible bars. "We thinks mimes are charming and funny, not at all stupid. LET US OUT!"

"Raimundo STOP!" Omi yelled as he and Kimiko were holding their ears.

"Yeah splitting headache developing here." Kimiko said as Raimundo stopped.

"No." Omi said as he walked up Raimundo and took the coin. "Listen." He banged the doing against the bar a few times before stopping. "What is that?"

"The bars, duh." Raimundo snapped as he took the coin back.

"This box has bars? I thought the walls were solid." Kimiko said as she grabbed the bars.

"Well they are, but there are bars too I guess." Raimundo said as he grabbed the bars.

"Or are there bars because you imagen them?" Kimiko asked as she poke Raimundos head.

"Don't play mime games, girl." said Raimundo.

"So if I imagen a door will it be here too?" Omi asked as he found a doorknob. He open the door and ran out. "YES simple solutions to complicated problems." Kimiko ducked before she ran out and hugged Omi.

"Look at you with the big brain." Kimiko said as he still hit the wall because he didn't duck and he shook his head to shake the pain off.

"My first girl hug. May I have another?" Omi asked with open arms.

"Easy Omi, one per customer." Kimiko said as Raimundo walked out of he box ducking this time, but still rubbing his nose.

"Well this is nice, huh? The three of us friends having a few laughs together, but where's our fourth friend mister Clay." Raimundo said calmly. "Oh that's right... HE'S LOSING THE FIST OF TEBIGONG TO JACK SPICER! DID YOU GUYS FORGET THAT!" His head grew to get his point across and went back to normal size once he was done yelling, but he was still steaming. Kimiko and Omi ran off, but Raimundo didn't notice until Omi pulled him along.

"Hey, guys, you're just in time." Dojo said as they came to the foot of the hill.

"Clay, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack shouted out.

"Name your game, Jack," Clay said coolly. They both looked off at the sound of a tweeting bird, which gave Jack an idea.

"That robin: first to catch it wins." said Jack.

"Ooh. Catch…a robin?" Omi said looking very unsure as Clay nodded.

"Okay, Jack, I accept your challenge." Clay said earning a collective groan from the other Xiaolin warriors.

"Sucker!" Jack snickered.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" They said in unison. Like last time, the scenery changed, but not by much. However Dojo went flying only to be caught by Raimundo. The remaining Xiaolin Dragons were set on a Cliffside to watch, all of them in their temple robes.

"Still not used to that," Kimiko commented as she grabbed her stomach after the shifting had stopped.

"Ready cowboy?" The redhead asked as the robin flew right over their heads.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Clay responded.

"Gong yi ten pi!" They yelled in unison. In an instant, Jack was off after the robin with the help of his heli-pack.

"Jack's on fire...!" Kimiko exclaimed as they watched the 'evil boy genius' fly over their heads. Omi crouched down to the ledge that they were on to observe his fellow comrade.

"Yes, but Clay has yet to become inflamed..." Omi commented in a worried only let out a huff of breath at this and assumed the same pose as when doing the obstacle course.

"Well...He's breathing. I'm guessing he's alive…" Raimundo grumbled out.

"Does he not know the showdown has started?" asked Omi.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads, my man Clay is…still doing nothing! HEY! GET YOUR BUTT IN THERE! MOVE!" Dojo yelled out, not a second later Omi gave out a gasp.

"Look out!" Omi said before they ducked and Jack flew over them. Clay got out of position and instead of taking off after the robin or Jack for that matter, he walked over to a little patch of sunflowers.

"Cease the bird Clay!" Omi yelled.

"Do something!" said Kimiko.

"At least shot some lightning. I just want to see it once!" said Raimundo.

"What's he doing?" Kimiko asked the group as they watched Clay shuffle through the flowers and Raimundo gave a scoff.

"If I had to guess…flower arrangement." Raimundo stated.

"This does not inspire confidence." Omi grumbled under his breath before Dojo gave out a dramatic sigh.

"Just tell me when it's over." Dojo whimpered out. Just then Jack crashed right into a tree and the bird landed on Clay's arm to eat sunflower seeds out of his hat.

"Hey, there, little fella. Enjoy the grub." Clay said ending the showdown and turning the environment back to normal. Clay now held the Fist of Tebigong, the Eye of Dashi, and the Third-Arm Sash.

"He did it!" Kimiko cheered as the group ran up to Clay.

"Excelente!" Raimundo added.

"Aw, thanks ya'll." Clay bashfully stated as he adjusted his hat a bit.

"Clay has me tripping on very cold stones!" Omi happily grinned.

"No, no, no! Clay has you stone cold trip-Aw, forget it!" Raimundo growled out, steam practically blowing out of his ears. They got on Dojo and headed back home.

"Aaaaw look at Clay. Beamin' like a big hero." Kimiko teased the cowboy, who started to turn a bit pink. All were in the sky on Dojo's back in order of Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay.

"D'aaaaw now you're gonna make me blush..!" Clay stated with an embarrassed smile.

"So, Clay, can I give the eye of Dashi a try?" Raimundo asked with bright-eyes.

"Sure thing then, Rai." said Clay.

"What?!" Omi gaped as Raimundo grabbed the lightning Shen Gong Wu. "Why, I should try it before you! I found it!"

"You snooze, you lose." Raimundo teased. Omi crawled back and grabbed the Fist of Tebigong.

"Then perhaps I'll try out the fist of Tebigong on your head!" Omi said as he put the Fist of Tebigong on.

"Guys, knock it off or I'll Third-Arm Sash your mouths shut!" Kimiko snapped open the Shen Gong Wu for emphasis.

"Besides fellas, I'd like to think that we all learned a little somethin' today," Clay's statement ended up getting mixed results.

"Never lose faith in a friend?" asked Kimiko.

"The value of simple solutions?" asked Omi

"Omi can't use slang?" asked Raimundo.

"Nope, we learn everybody hates a mime." Clay jokingly said, earning him laughs from everyone as they flew back home Dojo's back.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days passed they won the Fist of Tebigong from Jack Spicer. The girls were now watching Kimiko lose the Monkey Staff and the Fist of Tebigong in a Showdown due to her short temper. They were now in Ireland in the Dojo boat and Omi started talking to Kimiko like she was inferior since she was a girl while Clay just called her a hot head. Just then Dojo started shaking due to a Shen Gong Wu and Kimiko pulled the scroll out to see that it was the Tangle Web Comb. They watched the scroll to see that what it did and Raimundo made the joke 'Oh man that's hairy.' They found out that they didn't need to go anywhere to get it since it was right below them.

"This one's all mine." Kim said as pushed the others aside.

"Kim's right this one should definitely be hers. She needs to replace the one she just lose." Rai said causing Kim to growl at her. "Sorry the two she just lost." She jumped into the water and the others went over to the side.

"Do girls no how to swim?" asked Omi. A minute later she came back up with the comb in her hand and they went back to the temple.

"It's a...comb, cute." Rai said sarcastically.

"I think it's great you found a comb, Kimiko." said Clay. She tried out the comb and it back fired on her since she aimed for the dummy and it came back and wrapped around her. "Uh I don't think she's usin' right."

"You guys want to go look through Kimiko's stuff?" asked Raimundo. They ran off to go look through her stuff while she was still tied by the comb until Master Fung came by and helped her out of it. He then had her pour tea from a giant tea pot into tiny cups. She was doing fine until she heard Omi and she looked up to see them with her stuff.

"This candy is most disgusting." said Omi.

"That's because it's lipstick." Raimundo said as he looked at Omi. "Opps I think I deleted something."

"Hey that's my lipstick and my PDA!" said Kimiko.

"Keep pouring Kimiko." said Master Fung.

"Hey guys Kimiko's serving up tea." Raimundo said as they ran over. They kept trying to through her off and she blew when Omi said how a female shouldn't be able to lift the pot and she wound up throwing the pot which landed right at Master Fung's feet before he walked off.

"Hey you want to bet chores when Kimiko will find her focus? This century or next?" asked Raimundo. That night they found out that the Golden Tiger Claws were in the Emperors place so Kimiko called her dad to get invitations. She got the invitations, but her dad made her were a pink kimono. Raimundo was wearing a red kimono with silver shoulder pads, Clay was wearing a green kimono with a light blue over coat, and Omi was basically wearing the same thing. Kimiko started going up the stairs, but moving extremely slow. "Are you planning on walking three steps behind us?" Kim stopped and looked back.

"No I plan on leaving you in my dust." Kimiko said before started moving again.

"Be careful or you'll..." Raimundo started before Kimiko fell. "Fall." He walked up to her as she was getting up. "Need a hand?"

""What I need is for you to get out of my way." Kimiko said as she got up and started walking up the stairs again all wobbly.

"Kim's looking wobbly, want to double our bet? Say two weeks of chores?" Raimundo asked as Clay and Omi joined them. They got inside the place and started looking around, but found nothing until Kimiko found a secret door. Clay moved it and they looked down to see a creepy stair case.

"A stair case into the darkness. How very..." Omi started until Clay cut him off.

"Creepy?" asked Clay.

"Yes!" Omi said a little frightened.

"After you Kimiko." said Raimundo. Kimiko just looked at the stairs. "Unless you're scared."

"Oh yes girls are easily frightened." said Omi.

"You're lucky you're cute Omi." Kimiko said before she started going down the stairs quickly followed by Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Dojo. They kept looking for the Golden Tiger Claws until they ran into Jack. While Raimundo, Clay, and Omi fought off Jack's robots Kimiko went for the claws. However she and Jack touched them at the same time and Jack challenged her to a Xiaolin Showdown, which Kimiko accepted. The showdown down started and Jack was already at a running start while Kimiko took her wooden sandles off.

"Get in the game girl!" Dojo yelled.

"Anyone want to double our wager again? Omi? Clay?" Raimundo asked with his arms crossed. Omi and Clay looked at each other before they looked back at Raimundo.

"Okay." Omi and Clay said in unison. While Jack was moving fast Kimiko wasn't moving as fast because of the kimono. She tried the Tangle Web Come again, but like the last time it back fired. While she was tied by the comb Jack was getting closer to the Tiger Claws. Finally Kimiko achivied total focus and won Tue Golden Tiger Claws.

"Told you she would." said Raimundo.

"Looks like you win the bet, partner." Clay said as he shock hands with Rai.

"I never doubted her for a second." said Raimundo.

"We should do all your chores for the next week." said Omi.

"For the next four week we doubled, twice. Remember?" asked Raimundo.

"Actually I was hoping you forget." said Omi. Just then Kimiko swung over to them with the help of the Tangle Web Comb.

"How do ya like me now?" Kimiko asked as she tossed Omi the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Good job." Raimundo said before he fist bumbed with Kimiko.

"You whipped oh Jack's butt good." Clay said before he too fist number her.

"Kimiko you have taught me much about the strength of women. I now completely understand the modern female." said Omi.

"Let's just say you've made a step in the right direction, which is good. I'm hopping to get a little more respect around here." said Kimiko.

"You got it...monkey butt!" Raimundo said before both he and Clay started laughing. They got back to the temple and went straight to bed since it was late. Meanwhile the girls were getting ready to walk in their dreams. Rainbow was going with Clay, Estella with Omi, Meharu with Kimiko, and Kiara with Raimundo. In each of their dreams they had it so it was the most perfect dream ever. That is until morning was coming up and it changed to a nightmare as they were ripped out of their dreams and back to their dimension. The next morning they were trying out the Golden Tiger Claws not saying a word about their dream. Omi was about to try the Tiger Claws when they had to go get a Shen Gong Wu. Omi challenged Katnappe to Xiaolin Showdown and lost. They got back to the temple and Omi was down about losing. Master Fung told that there are no lessons in victory, but a thousand in defeat. He then challenged them to take a jade elephant from him. If they won no chores for a week, but if they lost they would have to hand scrub the floor of the grand hall which they accepted. Master Fung stood there with the elephant on the floor. However after Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo tried, but failed. Clay got a lassoe on the elephant, but Master Fung broke it, which meant they had to scub the floor. While Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were scrubbing by hand Raimundo was skating. However the next morning they were extremely sore until they found out that Katnappe was using the Golden Tiger Claws to rob stores and she was now at the Mall of the World. They got there and tried to stop her, but she tied Omi and Clay up, trapped Kimiko under a bunch of boxes, and since Clay couldn't fight she just hit him over to the others and disappeared. They got free and started flying in circles trying to figure out where she was going to strike next until the came across Catatonia Land, an amusement park. They got the park and found Katnappe on a rollercoaster so they waited for her to get off. Clay then gave her a big bear hug once she got off and Omi took the Golden Tiger Claws. He opened a portal as Jack arrived and he threw them in which lead to the center of the Earth. They got back to the temple and were now sitting under a tree.

"You okay Omi? You really wanted to use those Tiger Claws." said Kimiko.

"One does not always get what one wants, Kimiko." said Omi.

"I guess that's another one of Master Fung's thousand lessons." said Clay.

"These thousand lessons. I'm not getting them, I three maybe four tops." said Raimundo.

"So true." said Kimiko.

"Not getting all thlessons, are we?" Master Fung asked as he walked up. "Then perhaps a refresher is required. I shall guard this jade monkey if you can steal it from me..."

"Pass!" Raimundo said as he got up and ran off.

"Ditto!" Kimiko said as she followed Raimundo.

"Wait for me!" Clay said as he took off.

"I mean no derespect Master, but I am so out of here." Omi said before he followed the others.


End file.
